


Chess

by managerie



Series: Episode Drabble [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related: S041E19 Search and Destroy, M/M, Mentions of John Reese/Iris Campbell, Mentions of POI Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only drabble of a possible conversation between Reese & Finch during the episode <i>"Search and Destroy"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

~ * ~

 

“Finch, Iris is a pawn in someone else’s game. She isn't a threat to me.”

“Just please remember that even a Pawn can capture a Knight, Mr Reese.”

“Chess metaphors, Harold? Especially after we lost our Queen?”

“I hate thinking of people as chess pieces but--”

“But our enemies don’t have your sense of honor.”

“No, they don’t.”

“Which is why I don't like the idea of you playing cat & mouse with Root. What if she suspects that you switched those vials?”

“She won’t. The Machine has thought of every contingency.”

“Harold, your contingencies have never set well with me.”

 

 

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read


End file.
